


Temperature Rising

by riley99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Husbands, M/M, POV Louis, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley99/pseuds/riley99
Summary: Louis is relaxing and enjoying himself watching as Harry works out next to him and runs stairs. Is it suddenly getting hotter out or is just him?My Drabble Challenge word was - Sweat.





	Temperature Rising

“Are you too hot?” Louis called out at Harry as he ran by. 

Harry shook his head continuing on, down the long set of stairs before turning and working his way back up. Then he did it ten more times. 

Louis may not have worked out very often, but stairs were never at the top of his list when he did. Yet, Harry loved them and his thighs sure thanked him for it. 

He passed by him again and Louis watched as the sweat dripped down the back of his husbands neck. He was the one getting too hot now.


End file.
